


Elevated Needs

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Episode: s04e14 The Next Doctor, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 1, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: When the Earth is in danger, one can't always take a break, no matter how badly one might need one. The bad guys aren't going to wait on you.
Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Elevated Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I think at one point I said I wouldn't do this again. Or something similar to that.  
> Well, that was a lie.  
> We made a Omovember list in the Piss Gang [discord](https://discord.gg/TTR9U8F9cC)  
> I edited the list, removing all prompts I did last year. This left me with 24 prompts. I've chosen to devide it as follows. I write for 4 days in a row then have 1 day free.  
> I'll post the prompt list I follow in the series summary. This configuration means that I will fullfill some of the prompts on a different day than they have been assigned in the list.
> 
> **prompt: Inconvenient Location**

It had to be done. If he hadn't the whole earth would've been at destroyed.

_Yet another life he couldn't save._

There was always someone.

_Someone that got left behind._

It was sad but true.

As the cyber king finally disappeared he couldn't help but think that it wasn't fair. Why did he always have to be the one making calls like this?

_But if he didn't, no one else would._

And without him, Earth would've long since been destroyed. That was something he could put pride into.

Cheers from the crows below yanked him out of his thoughts. Apparently, Jackson Lake had hyped up the crowd over what he had done.

He forced himself to wave, smile plastered on his face, despite them being too far away to even see it. It was best to just indulge them.

He groaned as his bladder hit like a bowling ball dropping on his muscles. Bending forward, crossing his legs he let out a small curse. He had noticed the fullness in his bladder earlier in the day when he had been following Jackson and Rosita to the late reverend’s house. Not wanting to risk losing them, he had had to ignore it, unable to take care of it. Solving out the mystery of the weird other Doctor had precedence.

After that, it had quickly gone downhill, and he was regretting not taking the opportunity to take a quick piss before joining Jackson in that house. 

Then he had simply been too busy to take a quick toilet break. While his bladder had been quickly filling during the day.

But the Earth was in danger, so he had just gritted his teeth. That was all he could do, after all. 

But god, he was bursting now. His bladder felt like a ticking time bomb about to explode.

He _had_ to go.

Like right now!

Honestly, he wasn't sure how he had lasted his this long, his bladder had been throbbing and cramping for what felt like forever. Having no choice, he had just forced himself to carry on. 

There was no time to pee, Earth was in danger. 

Gasping he grabbed at his crotch, forcing his impatient bladder to hold on just a little longer. 

_While he was trying to figure out what to do._

There was no way he could last until he was back on the ground. Which presented him with a bit of a problem. The basket he was in contained only a couple of sandbags and those were of no use to him. Despite being absolutely bursting, he was painfully aware that they wouldn't hold his bladder. 

Biting his lip while fighting his muscles, he briefly considered just pissing out of the basket.

However, everyone down below must be looking up at the balloon, a completely new contraption to them. There was no way he could get away with peeing out of the basket, people would see. 

He let out another curse as his predicament fully hit him. If he didn’t come up with something things would become really embarrassing.

But what could he do?

Then he remembered the small bottle he had been given as a gift during a presentation he had been forced to attend about a week ago. 

It was only a small 200ml bottle, but it was better than nothing.

Rummaging through his jacket he quickly found the bottle. And groaned as he realized that the bottle was still completely filled. 

The Time Lord hesitated for a second before letting out a curse knowing what his only option was.

He quickly unscrewed the cap, before downing the whole thing in one go. Slamming his tights together as drinking was literally the last thing he wanted to do right now. But he needed the bottle empty if he wanted to use it. Forcing back a whimper he forced himself to consume it all.

His bladder was screaming at him for adding more liquids, but he powered through. 

It was his only way to get relief, well as much as a 200 ml bottle could give him. 

After swallowing the last of the water he clenched the bottle between his teeth as he started to fumble with the fastenings of his trousers. The basket would block the view of what was going on inside, so he still had some relative privacy. Which allowed him to do this.

There was no way they would know what he was doing in here.

He managed to pop open the button at his waist and then quickly pulled down his zipper.

Pulling down his underwear he grabbed himself and positioned himself at the mouth of the bottle. 

_Just before his muscles failed completely._

The Doctor let out a small moan as his urine gushed out of him. After what felt like no time at all the bottle was filled already. He let out a whine as he clamped his muscles shut again, clutching himself. With some effort, he managed to stop the flow, with minimal leakage. 

Crossing his legs he took a couple of deep breaths as he was trying to compose himself again. 

The small amount he had let out hadn’t helped much. The pressure in his bladder was still almost unbearable. He felt like he could hold onto his bladder a bit better now, though he was still desperate. But he no longer felt like he was about to blow any second.

Still, he was going to have to find a place to pee as soon as he landed this thing. 

Now! First things first.

How to land a hot air balloon?

* * *

He somehow managed to manoeuvrer the balloon back to the courtyard. Jackson was waiting on him there, obviously waiting to congratulate him.

He sighed closing his eyes, his bladder still begging to be relieved. That small pee in the little bottle had done absolutely nothing.

His bladder was already back at the state it had been before he had defiled the poor bottle. There was no way he could hold it until he could worm his way back to the TARDIS. But he was under no illusion that Jackson was going to leave him alone any time soon.

_He was going to have to be honest._

"You, sir, are magnificent," Jackson told him as he tied the rope of the balloon back down as the Time Lord handed it to him.

"You were not so bad yourself." The Doctor told him as he jumped out of the balloon, hiding the wince as his bladder complained immensely. 

He forced his smile to stay. 

"Everyone's at the square. We should go there." Jackson told him excitedly.

The Time Lord nodded slightly. Contemplating what to say, but it was hard to think with his bladder throbbing as it was.

_He absolutely had to go._

"Yeah," He looked around a bit, trying to look casual. "I need to pee first." He looked around searchingly, not quite believing that he had admitted it. "Is there anywhere I can?" He looked expectantly at Jackson.

"Of course, Doctor,” Jackson answered. “Could go myself, actually."

* * *

Jackson let them to an alley not far from the stables, away from prying eyes. He had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the subpar option, reminding himself that this was an age before widespread access to toilets.

Besides, he was bursting, this was not the time to get choosy.

The Doctor moved over towards the wall on their left, trying his best to look calm and collected. Which wasn’t easy while his body was almost vibrating with need. 

He wasn't sure whether Jackson had realized how badly he needed this, but he didn't care at that moment.

_He absolutely had to pee!!_

Forcing himself to undo his flies slowly was _agony._ But he couldn't show weakness.

Just having to pee here in this alleyway while someone knew was bad enough. 

As soon as he was clear of his pants his muscles just gave up, immediately letting out a stream of urine. 

Through his bliss, he was barely aware of Jackson joining him a few steps away. 

He let out a small sigh of relief, not able to keep completely quiet. 

As the desperation that had been clouding his mind slowly subsided, he started processing what had happened and what he had actually done. 

Time Lords were taught from a young age on that having bodily needs was a weakness that needed to be eliminated. Effectively, this meant that admitting to or showing a need went against anything they stood for. 

Needs were supposed to be invisible. Kept from the outer world.

Time Lords were above their needs. 

And here he was, outrightly admitting to the need, showing it in full glory.

He could almost hear his dad's outrage at his decidedly un-TimeLordy behaviour.

He should’ve been able to wait until getting back to the TARDIS. It only would've been like ten minutes. Maybe fifteen if he considered the crowd he was undoubtedly going to encounter. He should've been able to wait that long.

But he hadn't been able to.

_He was weak._

Never mind the fact that he had literally been about to explode. 

Jackson had been in awe of him before, but now he would surely be disillusionized. It was obvious now that he was absolutely worthless. 

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Jackson already straightening his clothes again, while he himself was still going full force with no sign of stopping yet.

He let out a nervous breath. Immediately masking it as another sigh of relief. Which admittedly wasn't much better, but it was all he was capable of at that moment. Jackson surely would drop him regardless of how he acted now, the awe he had shown earlier would be completely gone. Because he couldn't control his body. 

It was disgusting.

He was not worthy.

“That's what you get from your life, isn't it. Doctor?" Jackson started, breaking the incredibly thick silence between them.

The Doctor turned his head towards the other man with a questioning hum. 

"You're always there to help. Save people. Save us. You can't not do it. And you do it at your own expense." Jackson elaborated.

Frowning thinking that over he turned his attention back to business. "What is that even supposed to mean?" He wondered as his stream finally started to taper off.

"You put everyone and everything above your own needs." Jackson plainly stated. "No idea how you do it, Doctor. Ignoring your body like that."

The Time Lord sighed as he zipped his trousers back up. "It's the way I was taught. Needs aren’t important." He told the younger man with a sad smile.

"But they are! " Jackson argued.

"I know. " The Doctor pushed his hands in his pocket. "I know. It's just hard to convince myself of that. Even after all these years."

“I know," Jackson whispered, in an understanding whisper, before continuing in a normal volume. "Shall we go to the square now?"

The Time Lord smiled slightly. “Yeah, sure.”

The man he had had such an influence on turned away, to leave the alley.

“Hey, Jackson?” The Doctor called out, making him turn around in question.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
